Unchain My Lust
by MsLuciaMalfoy
Summary: Don't touch strange books when you're in lust with the know-it-all bookworm. Lucius/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hello loves! This is a story I wrote for **the Hermione Smut Exchange on LJ. **The story is complete to an extent-with possible continuation if the muse is fed with enough love. I hope you like it and please leave a review for the muse.

1

To say that Lucius Malfoy was utterly bored was an understatement. In the years after the war he had managed to retain his wealth, but not his social status. People were still talking behind his back and snickering about how Narcissa had left him straight after the war to go away with her childhood sweetheart, a Muggle millionaire. However, the most painful blow had been when his son had disowned him and chosen to go by the name of Black, hexing anyone who mentioned his real bloodline.

Drowning his sorrow, Lucius engaged endless affairs, but they didn't give him the satisfaction he had expected. The witches were all brainless gold-diggers, wanting expensive gifts and trips, but they were not good at giving him the pleasure and affection he needed.

He wanted a witch who would be eager to explore pleasures of intimacy with him for the purpose of experiencing new horizons of sexual satisfaction and not for the financial gain. Not that he would deny that special witch anything; it would be ridiculous not to fulfil her wishes after she had satisfied him.

Lucius had come to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a special edition trade yearbook he had ordered, but he decided to look at the shelved books, too, in case something caught his eye. And indeed, a gorgeous thing caught his eye. No, it wasn't an extremely rare book; it was the sight of a shapely arse clad in a pair of green silk knickers. The witch didn't notice him advancing on her, as she was balancing on a rickety ladder, bent over, with her face buried in the dusty books of the special sale section.

Her backside looked even better from the close view, firm, peachy pale skin, a nice curve of hips and thighs which were not clad in any supporting hosiery but were bare, calling to be touched. Letting his gaze drift higher, away from her inviting backside, he admired her brown curls falling over her back. Lucius wondered if her face was pretty as well, but the witch seemed to be too absorbed in the books on offer that she hardly noticed his presence. He waited for a few moments to let her notice him, but as she was still shuffling through books and lost in another world. An intelligent woman was certainly a turn on for him, but her constant ignorance of his presence started to annoy him and a Malfoy was never one to be good at waiting for something, so he decided to be proactive and start a conversation.

'Found anything interesting?' Lucius asked, making his voice sound in the silkiest possible tone to make her shiver.

However, it didn't have the desired effect, but quite the opposite really. The witch let out a startled screech, then one of her feet lost its balance on the step of the ladder and the next moment he knew she was falling, a load of books falling right along with her as she had tried to reach to some leverage on the shelf but had failed to gain stability and thusly triggered a small avalanche of books.

Years of real life combat had taught Lucius lightning fast reflexes, so before she knew it, he has safely placed her feet on the ground. He still let his hands linger on her small waist. Yes, she had rather nice curves and her hair smelt so sweet and tempting, Lucius just wanted to bury his face in the silky riot of curls and press himself against her body.

He was too lost in thinking of the ways how to gain the most satisfaction from her so he was surprised to see that she had managed to turn around and get out of his grasp.

'You…' she tried to form a sentence, but anger had taken over her coherent thought. Just one glance and he knew that the furious witch was none other than Hermione Granger, war hero and Muggleborn extraordinaire. Her blood status didn't matter to Lucius, he had given up the purity idiocy long ago, the only thing he cared for now was how truly delicious she looked with her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted slightly.

'Lucius Malfoy at your service, Miss Granger,' he replied smoothly, giving her a curtsy as if he'd address a pureblood witch. After all, her power alone elevated her higher than any of those inbred chits, so he was not bowing to a lower person, but making a good impression on her, or so he thought.

'Don't you dare to give me this smug shit, Malfoy! I have had enough of pureblood sneers this week already,' she said in anger, 'Look at the mess you made.' She pointed at the books strewn everywhere.

But Lucius' interest wasn't guided towards the poor books; far more interesting then this was her heaving chest. He wondered if her breasts were big enough to give a good handful. Of course such thoughts were very much inappropriate, a witch shouldn't arouse such desire in him, but a man had his desires and she was like a feast to a starving man. Her fresh, youthful face and womanly curves was just what he needed to have a pleasant pastime. It had been a while since Lucius had seduced a woman of high standing, so his Slytherin mind started to think of a plan.

'May I help you pick up the books?' he asked, bending to pick up the scattered volumes.

Of course, one swish of his wand and all the books would've been in their places, but if she wanted to do this the Muggle way, so be it, as the view down her top rather enticing. He could see the white embroidery on her red bra in fact; he had nothing against Gryffindor colours if they were just scraps of fabric on a halfway naked witch and going to be removed soon. His pondering why her knickers were green silk and thus mismatched was interrupted by a bright flash of light and magic surging though him, ending with a prickling on his right wrist.

Lucius didn't have a moment to realise what had happened as he felt a wand poking into his neck.

'How dare you to chain me?' the fiery witch's yelled. 'I didn't think that one would step so low.'

Looking at his wrist, Lucius saw a solid silver armband, embossed with runes he didn't recognise. However, the reason of her distress was obviously the thin silver chain linking to her wrist. She had immediately cast several banishing and severing charms, but the chain stayed unharmed.

'It looks like this isn't a normal chain. And before you even accuse me of inflicting this on you, let me assure you that I know countless better ways to charm a lady. I am not some caveman who needs to haul a woman away to his den,' he explained, smirking at her agitated expression.

Before he could say anything further, a little pink book with a velvet cover which was hovering just in line of his sight, nudged his arm.

Annoyed at the nuisance, he grabbed the book and was about to throw it back to a cluttered shelf, when the title caught his eye _Sensual delights for Master and Pet, _it read and sported an atrociously badly drawn heart shaped pillow just over the title.

Curiously, he opened the first page and knew what it was about as he could recognise sex magic books from the first glance. To avoid any trouble the situation might cause them, Lucius Apparated them both straight to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

**So loves, this is the next chapter...remember this is a fic I wrote fo an exchange on LJ...and it is...partly complete-but there is a chance of continuation. **

2

'I am not kidnapping you,' Lucius said, disarming the witch for his own safety,' I merely want to solve this little faux pas as soon as possible.' He hoped that his voice had the reassuring tone intended.

'You're not kidnapping me? As if I'd believe that! You are an evil, vile Death Eater…' her sentence stopped, Hermione was searching for another insult to hurl at him.

'My my, who's being prejudiced here? Do tell, have I been evil, vile or otherwise unsavoury towards you today?'

'No, but it's still obvious that you're such a smart bastard, concealing all your evil deeds. If you let me go now I won't make a fuss over it and won't tell anyone. Isn't it a good deal?' Hermione tried to step away from the wizard as the chain had made them stand quite close, there was just over a two feet distance between them.

'If I had known what this book would cause I would've never even touch it.' He looked at the little book with a sneer.

'Of course, as if I'd believe you,' she said and tried to take another step, but the chains wristband dug into her skin painfully. 'You have a track record of slipping books to unsuspecting people.'

'Why do you have to bring up that mistake I made? Did you think that the Dark Lord was going round and telling his servants what items were his Horcruxes? I know that I should've just disposed the book somewhere else, but I had hoped the Weasleys would recognise it as a thing which had belonged to Riddle. But it seems that the Weasleys aren't the smartest bunch…'

'How dare you to accuse the Weasleys of stupidity when it was your deed which brought on a tragedy?' she yelled, trying to step away further, disregarding the severe pain from the chain.

'Do you really think that my favourite pastime is plotting the demise of some schoolchildren? You know nothing about me, yet you throw around accusations so easily. Where's your famed intelligence now?' he asked, his anger flaring with every second. This slip of a girl hadn't spent a day as Voldemort's slave, where one had no other choice but to obey.

The chain connecting them jerked and shorted at lightning speed, making her stumble towards him, until she was just an inch away from his body.

'And now you think it is funny to have me at your mercy like a rag doll? Do you always take your women unwilling and helpless? I bet you have no other way to seduce one,' Hermione spat, her gaze drifting to his calm silver eyes.

'I know that I have the right to be angry and hex you. But what good would it bring me? None. Most of the wizarding world in Britain has the same opinions about me like you just voiced. I must say, it is very hurtful as they judge me without knowing my circumstances. Is it fair?' he asked, his voice almost a whisper. In a way, he was speaking to her, but then again, he had wanted to say this to anyone else than himself, so it didn't matter that this time, it was heard by an angry and raging Gryffindor Princess.

People would never understand him, his aims and dreams. How could anyone think a Malfoy could have other wishes besides living a luxurious life? Was aiming to become Minister of Magic a senseless pipe dream? But it had cost him years of service to a megalomaniac to know that that picture of a perfect wizarding world was all a bait to get Lucius join his ranks and thus encouraging other purebloods to join, too. Of course, Lucius' ambition wasn't the sole reason for Voldemort's rise, but it was one of the factors of it.

Hermione looked up again, cautiously, expecting a blow any second. But nothing happened, he just stood there, his expression thoughtful yet calm. She had wanted to rile him on till he got angry with her and released the chain as she was sure he wouldn't want to spend another minute with a woman who'd throw insults at him. Was it fair to do so? No, she knew that it wasn't but due to his past she just assumed that he was guilty of this, but how could she be so sure now?

Hermione recalled their initial encounter today, word by word and realised that there was no real time for him to mutter such a complex and obviously unbreakable enchantment. The result wasn't really a subtle, Slytherin type thing; it was rather blunt and caveman style, so she was almost certain that if wishing to bring her harm, he would've done it differently.

'It wasn't fair of me, but life's unfair, too,' she whispered, hoping that it didn't sound too apologetic.

'Indeed. If we could drop our supposed differences and concentrate on our little problem here? 'He pointed at the armband on his wrist.

'Sure. But it doesn't mean that you're my new best friend,' she said with a wry smile.

'But no more insults. I will treat you respectfully, and same is expected of you. We need to be civil to each other if we want to solve our little sex magic problem.'

'Do you really think it's sex magic?' she asked and blushed, remembering how close to him she was now. She could smell the fine, intoxicating scent of his cologne and for a moment Hermione wished that he would pull her closer. She had only been with Ron and it was nothing like the countless romance books she had read used to describe it.

Lucius was the perfect hero, well, at least for fiction. Handsome, rogue, rich, misunderstood and magnetically sexual… Hermione shivered at the thought. Did he befuddle her mind to make her think of him as desirable? Or maybe it was the sex magic which had bound them, hadn't she read vague historic accounts how unsuspecting virgins fell into slavery to dark wizards so many times before?

Not that she was a virgin, she had had sex with Ron quite a lot, and it just wasn't that arousing for her. His little pot belly, hairy chest and freckled skin combined with a smaller than average endowment quenched her naïve dreams of being swept of her feet by a handsome Adonis, who knew perfectly how to seduce her and melt her into a puddle of desire.

'Maybe we should sit down and peruse the book? You look slightly uncomfortable now.' Lucius' silky voice interrupted her naïve daydream. She felt large hands being placed on her hips and herself moving along with him to an unknown location as her mind was lost looking at his perfectly shaped pale lips. Before she knew it, she was in a sitting position.

That would've been fine if Hermione didn't find herself sitting in Lucius' lap.

'I'm sorry for this position, but it was the only I could comfortably place us both as the chain isn't budging, now at least it has stopped hurting my wrist '

Lucius' voice was sounding so seductive from so close by, the heat of his body scorching her senses. She had never sat in a man's lap before.

'It's ok, I guess. But how we're going to read it if I sit facing you?' she asked, hoping that her cheeks didn't flush from being so close to him.

'I can either place the book lower between us or I could read it to you. Which one do you think would work best?'

'Read to me.' She said breathlessly, already losing herself to his inviting warmth.

Hermione understood everything the text said, but it was Lucius' voice that made a little fire burn inside her. Even though he was reading about such a serious topic, his voice was so nice that it was almost like he was reading her poetry. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling rather comforted by his closeness.

'Did you hear anything I read to you?' Lucius asked her after a while. In fact, it felt rather nice to have a witch curled in his lap. There were no mind games with this woman; she was there with him because of accidental magic.

'Yes, I did understand everything. It is an ancient magic and the incantation usually takes about an hour to perform, but in extremely rare cases the accidental magic is triggered and the same effect is achieved. It cannot be broken unless the initial desires are fulfilled and the breaking of this enchantment cannot be done with the use of Imperio.' Hermione recited as if she was in class.

'Good. But you understand that we would have to try everything this book has about sensuality and sex? And that you would have to do all of it with me?'

'I know,' the witch stuttered, looking away from him. The thought of actually having sex with Lucius Malfoy, infamous playboy and known bad boy, made her tremble.

Lucius felt her trembling and let his palm run gently over her back. 'Are you scared of what I could do to you? I will not force you to do it; you can take your time…'

'I'm just so scared of this, I have no experience with sex magic and…'

'Are you a virgin?' he asked, knowing that this was a blatant question and maybe he should have approached it differently.

'No,' Hermione answered and blushed deep red. 'But I don't have that much experience, either…' She looked around the elegantly decorated room and suddenly realised how absurd this situation was. 'And I had never imagined I would be in a situation like this, with you…'

'I didn't think of anything like that either,' Lucius lied masterfully. He had thought of having her close and even in more intimate embraces but he couldn't tell her that. It would be better if she'd believe it was accidental magic and in no way connected to his desires. 'But it is not that bad, in my opinion, if we learn to get along. You are a very pretty witch, I must add.'

'Don't humour me, Malfoy. I am as plain as a witch can be,' Hermione replied, knowing that gorgeous witches were still falling at Lucius' feet even though he had lost most of his high standing in society.

'You just don't understand your appeal. I, as a wizard who has a lot of experience with women, can tell you that your natural beauty is what attracts me. I have seen so many 'enhanced' witches that it makes me gag. I like to touch a witch,' he touched her cheek gently,' without having my hands smeared in some unknown coloured goo.' His hand still remained on her cheek, his eyes searching hers.

'You're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security,' she responded as she had finally dragged her mind out of the comforting feeling she had being so close to him.

For a moment Lucius was confused at what she meant and then realised that she was most likely alluding about his sexual eccentricities in the past.

'If you meant the Death Eater sex practices.' he paused for a moment seeing her blanch, 'blood play, heavy bondage and sex with the use of Crucio is nothing that I enjoy doing, at least not anymore.'

He saw her pale and tremble, her body going slowly limp as if she was going to faint. He steadied her with his arm and continued, 'but I did never really enjoy such activities. Sure, there is a kind of excitement doing it, but the novelty of it wears off. I find pleasuring a woman till she begs for more a more exciting challenge…' he stopped his speech waiting for results, but she seemed to be speechless, so he decided that he would continue in a moment. She was quite pretty to look up from the close up; otherwise he would've found a way to be as far from her as possible. But those rosy lips and doe eyes were making him want to keep her closer.

'Would've you rather preferred to be in such a situation with Mr. Weasley?' he asked, knowing that Granger had been single for a while.

'Err, no, but isn't the point here,' Hermione answered, trying to ignore the inviting warmth of his body once again.

'I see. But it is obvious that you do have your doubts about this. Think of this as just a casual relationship. As an adult, you should be able to comprehend it…'

'I do understand what you mean, it's just… you're a Pureblood supremacist-you don't touch Mudbloods,' she blurted out, chiding her dirty mind for actually wanting him to touch her.

'Why can't you stop dwelling in the past? Yes, I might've been a Pureblood supremacist, but I was young and naïve and didn't understand how real politics work. Happy now?' he snarled, getting angry at her for rubbing the past in his face again.

She wasn't happy. Not at all. It all was so wrong, being stuck with him and doomed to have sex and actually wanted him to do it. She should be disgusted with herself, he was an old, dangerous Death Eater and she was a good girl. They were as mismatched as a couple could be. Sure, she had fancied having a romantic or sexual adventure, but Lucius Malfoy was the last person on her mind for that.

Suddenly she felt so sorry for herself and let the tears fall. Life was shit for her, it didn't need anything more to add. Her job was a never ending indexing of Magical Court cases from 1420, done by hand, not wand, and in this year since she worked there she only had gotten to the 1480 Goblin Gold Devaluation, and her boss, who was a Pureblood from some long forgotten family kept on sneering at her, the colleagues weren't helpful and she actually hated the tiny little bed-sit she was renting in Diagon Alley. The last thing Hermione needed was being chained to someone she didn't like.

Lucius didn't know what to do. There had been instances of women opening floodgates after he had done something, but he just didn't think that he was that harsh to Hermione. And he wanted to build a beneficial alliance with her, not making her hate him more than she already did.

'What's wrong, witch?' he asked, wiping a tear from her cheek. This was a chance to gain her trust, as otherwise their predicament wouldn't be solved easily. He couldn't buy her like other witches; she was far too stubborn for that. And he didn't fear that his nicer attitude towards her would get too public, as he was sure the witch wouldn't say a word about anything happening here.

'My week at work was crap. My boss, Plumpert is always calling me 'little muddle girl'. I hate that he's so…' she stopped as sobs wrecked her.

'He's just jealous of your intelligence and achievements,' Lucius tried to soothe her.

'I don't know… and then, just this week, blood-drinking Pixies infested a corner of the room I rent and they don't go away after everything I tried, and they snagged by best work robes for their nest, and that's why I ended up going to the bookstore to see if there was anything on mutating Pixies, and so I saw a Magical Creature book somewhere in that clearance section and then…and then you happened,' she whispered her incoherent ramblings and let her head rest on Lucius' shoulder. It felt odd to be comforted by him, but he was the only one here so she didn't have much choice.

'So you'd rather be chained to a herd of roaring blood drinking pixies than me?' Lucius asked, hoping that some light humour might make her mood better.

Hermione's sobs stopped and were replaced by stifled giggles. She couldn't help it; it was just a too silly image. How could he turn bad things into silly ones in no time?

'See, I can be quite tolerable once you get to know me,' Lucius whispered, running his hand through her messy locks.

'Just because I have to be here,' she mumbled, trying not to enjoy the feel of his simple caress.

'Always a feisty one, aren't you?' he asked, actually liking their little verbal sparring. It was refreshing that a witch had a mind of her own and was not acting like an idiot just to please him.

Hermione heard her stomach growl but tried to ignore it. She hadn't eaten anything today, as she had hurried to the bookstore to look for a book, but now she wished she had eaten the icky instant noodles, one of the few foods she could afford in a big quantity on her meagre salary.

'I think it's time for lunch,' Lucius announced casually. He had heard her stomach growl and found it as a good reason to ease the mood even more.

'I don't need anything. I'm fine,' she replied, trying to be indifferent. She wouldn't admit that she actually was very hungry, as she didn't want to give him a good opportunity to poison her and thus get rid of their predicament in the easy way.

'I must disagree. Not offering you a proper meal will make you think of me as a bad host.' He knew that he was actually teasing her with this, as just giving in to her stubbornness would be less fun then trying to rile on her feisty temper. Before she could find a good come back to it, a little house elf popped into the room.

Hermione's breath stilled for a moment as she fearfully anticipated what would happen to the poor elf.

'A light lunch for two. If we have any other needs, we will call you. That would be all, Woolly.' Lucius instructed the elf calmly.

Lucius knew that she had been quite the activist in the elf rights so he wanted to show her that not all elves where as crazy as Dobby. The elf bowed and popped away, leaving Hermione surprised.

'You didn't do anything to the elf,' Hermione muttered surprised.

'No, I usually don't see fit to punish them without reason. Should I call it back and torture it for your entertainment?' he asked with a laugh. Her naiveté was just enticing. Lucius didn't know what exactly it was, but his darker side wanted to make her tremble, but at the same time, he wanted to protect the witch from all other evil. It was a weird feeling for him; he was never very attentive towards the needs of his casual flings.

'No, please don't,' Hermione begged, hoping that he was just joking. Just in case he wasn't joking, she tried to get away from him, but the chain shortened again and the wristband dug painfully in her skin, bringing her to tears.

'I won't do it. Do you think I enjoy mindless torture?' he asked, turning to look at her. 'I know I was a death Eater. I am not the nicest person, but I am still not Voldemort. I just don't understand you, witch. One moment you are acting like you accept the situation, the other you're jumping away from me as if I was going to kill you on the spot.' He paused again, thinking what would be the best thing to say now.

'Tell me, is this magic which chained us powerful?' Hermione asked.

Her question surprised him, he had expected some more slurs about how bad he was.

'Regarding that the magic of this bond can not be broken by all common means, I would say that is strong and at that, attuned to us.'

'So that's why I feel this unexplainable pull to you. I feel comfortable near you, when under normal circumstances I would run as fast as I can,' she said with a sigh, a quiet popping catching her attention.

The elves had delivered lunch. She tried to ignore how inviting it looked, like from an expensive restaurant. There was more food on the table now then she could afford in a month, but she wouldn't be tempted by it as infusing food with poison was the easiest way to get rid of someone. Sure, Lucius seemed likeable enough but he was a Slytherin and known to be notorious in his ways.

'Please, help yourself to anything you like, 'he urged her on, knowing that she was hesitating because of a concern. 'Or do you think I want to poison you?'

'Yes,' she blurted out unwillingly. She hadn't wanted to voice her suspicion so openly.

**Lucius will love you if you leave a review! :D Hope you liked this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello honeys! So happy that you're still enjoying this fic! Now, on to more Lucius goodness.... **

'Then the only way to prove that I indeed intend no harm for you, pick anything and I will be your test subject.' Lucius was rather intrigued about what she would do now. After a moment of hesitating, she picked a sandwich from the middle of the platter and handed it to him, watching intently as he took a bite, chewed and swallowed it.

'Do I pass your test?' he asked with a smirk.

'Well, you're not dead yet, but it doesn't prove anything,' she huffed, trying to ignore his gaze.

'Seeing as I am not fighting my last breaths in agony now, you can help yourself,' he added, seeing the witch's uncertainty

'But what if it is poisoned with a slow working poison?' she asked, more to rile him up then in true suspicion. . It was actually quite fun to banter with him, once he got rid of his darker jokes.

'Then we'll die like this Romeo and Juliet in that Muggle play. Wouldn't that be romantic?'

'As if you know anything about romance,' she mumbled, looking at the platter again.

'I do, actually. Of course, you don't believe me, but I can be very creative in my ways.'

Hermione snorted un-ladylike and turned her attention to the food, as asking how romantic he could be was not a good idea. Candle light and roses weren't exactly something she imagined Lucius Malfoy would even consider. But what would he think of, she didn't know. However, the one thing she knew for sure was that if she kept on looking into his amazing silver eyes she would get enthralled and lost to his charms.

Hermione finally took a sandwich from the platter and tried to concentrate just on the food and its flavour, ignoring the warmth of his body or the rhythm of his breathing. It was very hard to ignore, though, as sitting in his lap obviously didn't help matters. She knew that should have felt embarrassed about being in such an intimate position with Lucius, but for some odd reason, she wasn't embarrassed, but rather comfortable.

Lucius had let her eat in silence, managing to manoeuvre himself so she still didn't lose the sitting position and he had access to the table.

He had toyed with the idea to ask her to feed him, but it was too much, too soon. His creative mind, however, didn't stop at that. He imagined the how he could devour her, slow and teasing.

He groaned out loud and put his teacup down. Lucius wished that he could just live his fantasies with the girl, but he had promised not to force her.

'Is everything alright?' Hermione asked, licking her lips to get the last smudge of chocolate from the heavenly éclairs. She really had to ask the elves the recipe of this amazing pastry.

'No,' Lucius growled as he saw a bit of cream on her lower lip. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time now and this was the end of his wait. He leaned his head lower and captured her lips gently. He heard her gasp, but continued the gentle move, letting the tip of his tongue explore her lips. He pulled her closer, but avoided to let her feel his erection. He didn't want to scare the girl away.

At first Hermione was surprised about Lucius' bold move. But when his lips kissed her so gently and with such expertise she was melting in a puddle of lust with every second he was devouring her. She parted her lips lightly, it was bold move for her, but she wanted to allow him to deepen the kiss. The feel of his hands caressing her back and his masterful tongue made her moan loudly.

Hermione had always thought that kissing was something sloppy and icky, as her experiences with Ron and Viktor had shown. But Lucius was… different. It felt amazing and she felt a flame slowly building inside of her. To her dismay, he broke the kiss at the best moment, when she had decided that she wanted to taste more of him and be as close as possible.

'I think this was enough,' Lucius said huskily. 'I should've warned you.' He let the rest of the explanation unsaid. She looked so delicious with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. If he could, he would devour her again, but he had to be careful. Her vocal moan was a sign that he was on the right track, but he wanted her to come to him freely.

'I'm fine,' she replied breathlessly, feeling her need only heighten.

'Would you like to see the library?' he asked, knowing that a change of the setting would let them cool down but still make the desire burn slowly.

'Hmm?' she mumbled, hardly registering what he was saying. Ah, something about the library. She wondered why he was asking for them to go somewhere else. She felt good enough here. Warm, comfortable and so close to him… She wanted him to kiss her again, so she had another example of a fabulous kiss, but he made no move to repeat it.

'We can move more freely now, the chain has lengthened again,' he added casually. Indeed, it had once again returned to its original length of about a tad over a foot.

'Then let's go to the library,' she said uncertainly, moving away from his lap and standing up. She took his courteously offered hand and followed him out of the study, walking through intricately decorated hallways. More than once she wanted to ask a question about a painting, but decided to keep quiet as to not appear as an annoying chatterbox.

The library took her breath away. Hermione had heard that the Malfoy estate held one of the biggest private libraries in Britain, but she hadn't imagined that it would truly be any bookworm's wet dream, with endless shelves on three levels holding all the knowledge she would and would not need.

She wanted to go and explore everything, so she took a step forward, but then remembered their predicament.

'What would you like to explore?' he asked lazily, enjoying the play of emotions on her face. She looked like a child on Christmas, and truthfully, it made her even more beautiful to him. No witch ever had shown such excitement for simple things like books.

'Umm, is there something on sex magic?' she asked, a deep red blush creeping to her cheeks.

'Indeed there is, allow me to show you?'

She actually loved his good manners. It was rather refreshing to have man open a door for her and so on, in comparison to Lucius; Ron has the manners of a stray Bludger on a good day.

Lucius guided her through the aisles between bookshelves until they reached a small darkened alcove which had a single shelf hidden there. The shelf was filled with books of different sizes and bindings, and she wondered how many of those he had read before, as he expertly skimmed through content lists of volumes with obscure names.

'Isn't sex magic illegal?' she asked, wondering if the spell which had triggered their chain was Dark.

'No, it is not, if it is used by two consenting adults. The parts with mind control and such are forbidden, yes, as it would mean someone could take advantage of an unwilling person.' He explained, his eyes never leaving the pages of the book he was holding.

'And what would our case be?'

Hermione was rather amazed at his subtle display of wandless magic when he made books he had deemed helpful hover near them.

'I think our case is in the grey area, as it was accidental magic, and thus it is hard to find the one who is guilty. Usually such cases are settled out of court, as it doesn't affect anyone else,' he explained, looking at the witch to see her reaction. Hermione seemed to be slightly thoughtful, and she didn't make a hissy fit like most women would have done whilst being in such a situation, so he still had everything under control.

'I think I have found the books more relevant to our condition, feel free to peruse them,' Lucius concluded, turning and taking her arm and leading her back to a seating area.

The heavy oak table and the stuffed wingback chairs looked very inviting and Lucius' courteous gesture helping her to sit made her forget for a moment that she wasn't here for her entertainment. Lucius took the other chair next to her and started summoning books and journals he had to read for business purposes.

It took Hermione a while to find an entry about their chaining. _The Lover's Chain_ was an ancient ritual used by older, experienced grooms for the purpose of teaching their inexperienced brides the pleasures of flesh, and the chain would dissolve as soon as the man deemed the wife was taught enough. She didn't need to take notes on this; this wasn't an essay, so there was nothing to study for.

Ever so often, her eyes would drift to the still form of Lucius Malfoy. He was a truly gorgeous man. If she didn't know his true age, she'd say he was in his 30s, as his skin seemed smooth and not wrinkled. His pale hair and fair skin looked mesmerising, she had to fight her urge to reach her hand to touch his cheek and feel the silkiness of his hair.

It was so illogical to desire him; Lucius was not a type she would usually go for, but maybe, the Witch Weekly articles depicting him as the rogue, handsome and dangerous womaniser who was looking for salvation had some truth in them. She wanted to know what went on behind the beautiful and calm façade. But she knew that she was not the type of witch he wanted.

A Malfoy needed someone flashy, maybe one of those Playwizard cover girls, not the plain old Hermione.

Lucius had been watching her as well, trying to figure out what her little pretty mind was up to. This witch was different from other witches, and she didn't realise the potential of her beauty at all. Even in this worn and simple outfit she looked delicious and he ached to devour her. Lucius didn't date to imagine what would be if she would become aware of her raw sex appeal. On the other hand, it was good that she didn't know of her potential temptress self, so he had the change to mould and shape her the way he wanted to gain pleasure.

They had been sitting in the library for a good while, she knew it as the light from the windows grew dimmer and dusk began. Hermione wondered what he would ask to do next, and she was both scared and excited about it.

'It's time for us to retire,' Lucius said using his silkiest drawl. 'A relaxing bath is just what I need.' Lucius had never been one to follow set rules, so he wouldn't do things their little binding book explained. To him, sexuality was not about a set chain of events, but more about feeling each other's needs. He needed to guide the witch into expressing her desires at her own pace.

Hermione blushed and took a deep breath. What could she reply to that? It was not like he had acted badly towards her, but dear gods above- a bath meant that she would see him in a certain state of undress. Maybe there was a way to lessen the embarrassment of the situation?

'I promise I won't look. I can sit and look away,' she mumbled, her cheeks flushing even more.

'No, you will not,' he reached for her hands and took them in a gentle grasp,' we both need to begin get closer to each other. Don't feel ashamed. It's just us two, there is no evaluation and deadline,' he said in a soothing tone.

'But Mr. Malfoy, I…' she looked away from his piercing gaze,' I don't know what to do.'

'Please, call me Lucius. We're not in a formal situation here.' His hand reached up to cup her cheek ever so gently. 'Let me show you what real pleasure is, Hermione,' he purred, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

For a few moments, Hermione was lost in the gentle passion of the kiss. It made her melt inside and forget all her troubles for a moment, as all what existed in her world were his lips and tongue doing wonders. He tasted divine, the contrast of the bitterness of the coffee he had drunk mingling with the aftertaste of the sweet pastries she had devoured made the kiss' sensations rise to a new lever. Kissing wasn't just some wet and sloppy affair, Lucius Malfoy had proved it to her the second time today.

She pulled away from the kiss, suddenly feeling guilty for enjoying his masterful move. She was not supposed to like it, much less answer it. He was not a man she should even consider to be in the same room with, much less let him kiss her with those sinful lips. She should've never allowed those lips to touch hers again; she should've hexed Lucius to the gates of Hades the moment she had seen him in the bookstore and… not desire to kiss him again… To thread her hands through his silken hair….

She knew that she was officially crazy now. Hermione wished that the chain would just vanish now so she could return to her pixie-infested room and bland job.

Lucius saw the emotions play on her face. He knew from the passion she had put into the kiss that the witch was going to become a goddess of pleasure if she was showed that desires are natural and not moderated by the rules of society.

'Why do I feel like this?' she asked in a whisper, not really talking to him. 'I shouldn't have responded…'

'It is not a bad thing to let out your deepest, primal desires. It is natural for a woman to respond to a man who has passion for her. This kiss didn't contain even a tenth of the desire and need I truly have for you,' he said soothingly.

'Is the sex magic making me become like this? None of the books you showed me mentioned it…' she replied thoughtfully.

'Sometimes things are not so logical to be explained by books. In these cases, you just have to go with what you want the most, without thinking of right and proper.'

He gave her a warm, reassuring smile, and she blushed even more. It was upsetting to see him acting so nice. It was as if he really wasn't an evil psychopath everyone thought he was but just a normal man.

'I just feel like I have no control in this situation. Being helpless scares me so much,' she confessed, looking away from him.

'I can help you feel better. Just let me guide you,' he purred, 'tell me what you're scared of, and I will ease your fear.'

'I have never been in a meaningless relationship with a man,' she blurted, 'I want it to be special, not just some tumble in the sheets.'

'It is special. It is extremely rare that a magic so unbreakably strong and pure binds two people. And I will follow your wishes; I will not force unwelcome attentions on you.'

'But a wizard doesn't care for a witch's pleasure.' She was speaking from experience. After all, sex was something like a chore, and once a wizard got what he wanted, he'd just roll over and snore.

'You are so wrong in that. A good lover's first need is to assure the partner's pleasure. And if only you knew how much I want to pleasure you, witch. All the things I could show you…' Lucius paused and groaned.

It took all of his strength not to push her up on the table and rip of those clean, but worn clothes of her divine body. Kissing her had been extremely delicious, but now Lucius craved for more, only his good manners kept him from demanding out loud what he wanted right now. But she was so pure and innocent in her ways…even if she wasn't a virgin…

'Maybe we should go and see to the bath?' she asked, gathering all her courage. Hermione knew the signs of a frustrated man. With Ron, it usually was almost insufferable, with his whining and nagging until she let him grope her and thought of 'Potions Weekly' whilst his three-minute bed performance.

Lucius was unpredictable, in her opinion, so it was better to soothe him or else she might experience the legendary anger of the last Malfoy. That was something she didn't wish to, and suddenly some articles she had read in 'Witch Weekly' came to mind. That was not her favourite magazine, but it was the only available read during her lunch breaks at work as the reception witch Annie was an avid fan of this glossy nonsense. There had been something about wizards being putty in a witch's hands if they were happy…. Question was- what exactly did he need?

'Are you sure about this?' he asked, doubting that he had heard her correctly.

'Yes, a bath will relax us both and we will do as the bond magic wants us to.' Hermione didn't add the thought that it was kind of exciting to think of the actual being close to each other, naked thing.

Leading her through the hallways to his private wing, Lucius had a hard time to contain his giddiness. He felt like a teenager again, the excitement of doing something hot and normally impossible was making his heart race. They entered the bathroom and Hermione gasped at the sight of its splendour, and she shifted her concentration to her surroundings, not the impending very intimate and exciting situation.

**Remeber, Lucius loves you when you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies. My muse finally decided to give you this chapter. Please be aware that his chapter has mild intimacy, so you have been informed. **

4

Ivory marble and gold-plated taps caught her attention. This was so different from the grimy and rusty bathroom at her residence. Not that she was a snob, but she actually wished that her living surroundings were better.

'Are you sure that you want this?' Lucius' voice startled her. She had been so enraptured looking around the room that she had forgotten that he was just a few steps away.

'Yes,' Hermione answered simply. To hell with all these good girl morals! She wanted an adventure, and here it was, in the form of Lucius Malfoy. And on the practical side of things, she hadn't had a bath in ages as her usual residence only had a shower.

So she decided that she would just take it as it flows. Might not be bad at all… especially since Lucius had begun to undress, slowly. He had taken off his jacket and now he was unbuttoning his shirt. She had never given much thought how a wizard might look at a certain age, but she hadn't expected anyone to retain such a great shape as Lucius at his age. His chest had just the perfect definition, without being too bulky or softened by fat. In fact, if she hadn't known what age range he was in, she'd not given him more than mid-thirties.

'Are you quite done looking at me?' Lucius asked with a smirk. He knew that he had an effect on the witch, if her flushed cheeks were anything to go by.

He stepped closer to the witch, his hands gliding down her sides to the hem of her worn cotton jumper.

'I think you're overdressed for this occasion,' he said and pulled her jumper up a little. 'Allow me?' Lucius asked her permission, and after seeing her nod in agreement, he took off her jumper and threw it away.

'Always sporting the Gryffindor colours,' he murmured, looking at her ample breasts covered by an embroidered red cotton bra. 'But that is to be expected from the Gryffindor princess.'

He let his fingers skim over the embroidered edge of her bra. Malfoy knew that she was getting excited, judging by her quickening breathing and dilated pupils.

'Are you still scared of me?' he asked, placing her hands on his sides. It seemed that now when they were so close to each other, the chain seemed nonexistent. 'Touch me. Explore what you want. Intimacy is a two sided process,' he purred. Her hands were slightly shaking, but he welcomed her touch. It was a novelty for Lucius in a way, as his recent witches were all very passive and false in their behaviour, so unlike the ghosting caress of this unique witch.

'That's it, Princess,' he encouraged her as he felt her hands exploring his back. 'How do you feel now?' he asked, resting his hands on the waistband of her skirt.

'I feel…it feels very nice,' she said dreamily. 'I never thought that just innocent touching can be so nice.'

'It only will get better,' he promised and undid the zipper of her skirt, then shimmied the garment down her hips. The green silk panties did look good on her, it didn't matter that they weren't matching the bra. This combination was rather lovely in his opinion, as it represented their house colours.

'I feel overdressed now. Would you like to help me?' he asked silkily.

Hermione's hands moved to the waistband of his trousers, but stopped at the fly. She looked into his eyes to search for any signs, but was confused when she saw how calm he was.

'I've never done anything like this before,' she said and blushed,' this is so bold, you know?'

From her words, Lucius deduced that all her previous partners were not keen on letting her explore sexual pleasures. What else could one expect from inexperienced boys?

'I am just giving you the freedom to do as much or little as you want. I have no intention to force you, quite the contrary; I give you all the time and control you need.' He explained smoothly, even though he wished she'd be a bold little vixen and feel him up already.

'So even if I groped you, it would be alright?' she asked, her cheeks flushing again.

'Yes, I wouldn't mind, not at all, witch.'

Hermione's mind was filled with all the possibilities of what she could do now. There was no reason to deny that Lucius was a very attractive man, and even though she had never chased after a pretty boy, she had fantasised about how it might be to have one. And now she had a free ticket to explore one.

Steeling herself to ease the trembling in her hands, she moved her fingers to the button of his trousers, the sliding down the zipper. She gasped loudly when she realised that he was not wearing any kind of underwear. Her eyes had caught the sight of his privates for a fraction of a second and she really had trouble to breathe now.

He acted like he hadn't noticed her reaction and kicked away his shoes and socks and finally freed his ankles of the trousers.

'And now you're the one overdressed here,' he added saucily, his hands moving to her back and ghosting feathery touches over her spine, reaching the clasp of her bra.

'Don't feel ashamed,' he added as he felt her tremble under his touch,' you're a gorgeous woman. Every man would love to see you like this.'

For once in a long time, Lucius wasn't giving compliments just because it worked for his cause in their falseness. This time, he really thought that she was gorgeous to him.

She took a deep breath but didn't say a word. Lucius seemed sincere and she felt beautiful, so she didn't protest when his hands reached the waist of her panties. Her gaze was fixed to his eyes which never left her face. His touch was so subtle, not the groping she was used to. The teasingly slow movement of his hands over her bum made her skin tingle. She hadn't been touched like this before and now she wanted more of what he had to give to her.

Soon, the pleasant sensation of his hands caressing her skin was gone and she looked up to him in confusion.

'We should get into the bath before the water gets too cold,' he said with a grin. Well, it wasn't particularly true as the bath was charmed to keep the temperature steady till someone had entered it.

She just nodded dumbly as she was too absorbed with looking at the way the muscles in his legs and back rippled when he stepped down into the water, she almost slipped on the step but thankfully he was holding her hand and steadied her

'I didn't know you wanted to get back into my arms so quick,' he smiled, 'just a few steps and you will be able to relax,' he said and guided her so masterfully that once again she found herself sitting in his lap, only this time, it was skin against skin surrounded by fragrant warm water. Her first reaction was feeling alarmed about the intimacy of this, but when she felt him pulling her back against his chest she felt immediately at ease and let the scents of pine, cedar and lavender.

'I think the water temperature is rather nice,' Lucius said letting his hands move to her shoulders and massaging the tense knots there.

'Hmm..' she sighed relaxing under his touch. She should've swatted his hand away, argued and demanded that the sit as far as possible from each other, but the feel of his body was just too good to lose it.

'Are you comfortable now, Hermione?' he purred his hands never stopping the gentle massage.

'Yes, I am,' she confessed, a blush creeping up her cheeks again.' I shouldn't feel so at ease with you.'

''Why not? I frankly think that we are very compatible if such a strong magic triggered accidentally. Such things don't happen every day. But as you're such a gorgeous witch I am just too happy to oblige the magic's bidding.'

'I didn't want magic to bring me together with someone. I wanted to fall in love with the perfect man.' She sighed and leaned in against his touch.

'Choice does not always guarantee the best result, neither does a forced union, but if we make the best of what we have now… Of course I know that the only thing witches find appealing in me is my wealth. Does that give me a choice?'

'It doesn't but… aren't you used to that?' she asked, chiding herself for being so curious.

'For every witch I've dated in these years, there has been a price tag.' There was nothing surprising about his love life, Lucius thought.

'You're a handsome wizard, I'm sure a witch would want you not only for material things…' she began, but was interrupted quickly.

'Which witch in her right mind would want to associate herself with a pariah? I have no illusion of my status, Hermione.'

'It can't be that bad, Lucius…' she paused to search for the right words, but couldn't find any which wouldn't sound utterly cliché.

'Would you allow me to wash your hair?' he asked, his breath tickling her neck.

'You don't have to…but feel free to do it if you want to.'

Soon enough she was in heaven. Lucius' hands were doing miracles with her hair, it seemed that the usually tangled mess was turning into something manageable and she didn't even protest when after rinsing all the remains of the shampoo off his hands went to caress her body in feathery touches.

'You are so beautiful', he whispered, kissing her neck,' you just don't realise it.'

She moaned at the sensation and wiggled her bum in his lap, suddenly feeling something pulsating and hard against her backside.

Feeling bold, she managed to turn around in his lap and faced him. 'Is the thing poking me what I think it is or not?' she asked with a saucy smirk.

'It is, I apologise for it.' He looked away; he couldn't let her guess what he wanted. It would be inappropriate to tell her, but he couldn't hide his natural reaction to her wonderfully round bum wiggling in his lap.

'Don't apologise. This is exactly what we need to get to know each other better,' she said and smiled, even though she was very nervous about what she was going to do.

Ever so slowly, her lips descended to his in a tender kiss while her hands slid over his side.

Trailing down his ridged abs her fingers finally touched his rigid shaft, exploring it with genuine curiosity. She had never had so much freedom with a man.

'You don't have to do this,' he croaked, his voice hoarse.

'You allowed me to grope all I want. So I'm taking you up on your offer,' she replied with a victorious smirk.

'Do you know what you're doing to me, witch?' he asked between stifled moans.

'I do, and the effect is quite obvious.'

'Cheeky wench,' he teased but didn't get to say anything more as her lips crushed against his as well.

Lucius had been with dozens of women in his life, but this little witch was so different from all the others. Her tentative caresses and shy kisses which grew bolder with every next attempt were just so delicious. He didn't move at all, he let her have her fun with him as otherwise he was afraid that she'd get scared off and leave him high and dry.

He came with a growl, surprised that his orgasm had been so strong from just having her touch him like this.

'Are you relaxed now?' she purred in his ear. She felt so powerful and excited now, after having seen him moan at her mercy.

'Can I do something for you, Hermione?' he asked huskily, hoping that he could return the favour to her.

'I don't need anything. I liked doing this to you, though,' she confessed; however this time she didn't blush.

'You can do all you want to me,' he offered, 'see me as your delightful toy.'

'As interesting as it might be, I think I have done enough for tonight,' she replied and searched his eyes for a reaction. Ron had usually flipped when she had declined his demand to have sex. Would Lucius be the same?

'As I've said before, you only have to do what you're comfortable with. I do enjoy your attentions immensely but I'll have to live with what I get,' he conceded in a calm tone, as he had seen the uncertainty in her eyes. A good lover was always giving a lot of leeway for his partner - that was something Lucius adhered to.

'Can we retire for the night then?' Hermione asked, knowing very well that there was no way she would escape being near him. Even though she didn't want to admit it, his body felt wonderful to her touch. His skin was so smooth and the strong muscles beneath it were just magnificent.

'As you wish,' he said and helped her rise and rinse of the remaining soap suds of their bodies, then wrapping a soft towel around her body.

His caring attitude surprised her, but she just let him do it-it felt so nice to be cared for after her long time alone.

**Lucius needs reviews... and he loves everyone who leaves a review too. :D**


End file.
